Dangerous Enounter: Volume 3
by Marie King
Summary: With encouragement form his therapist Mac finally decides to tell Stella what happened to him will Mac have the courage to open up to his closet friend and colleague or will he keep his secret forever?
1. Starbucks

Mac was oddly buoyant as he made his way out of his cab and to the crime lab.

The reason for his mood was he was finally going to come clean about his ordeal with his best friend and closet colleague Stella Bonasera.

Through Mac was also feeling immense terror his happiness and relief about the situation ultimately outweighed his fears.

Mac thought back in that second to his therapist Dr. Collin's words of encouragement

_I think you should start off with telling Stella first you two are the closest and I think it will truly benefit your recovery._

_I can do this. I **will** do this _Mac thought confidently.

With that he took a deep breath and walked toward a smiling Stella.

Mac said happily "Hey Stell how was your morning?"

Stella smiled warmly at Mac and replied sarcastically "It was pretty hectic but I survived."

Mac laughed nervously.

He then said "So you want to go to the Starbucks near here?"

Stella nodded and said cheerfully "Sure, I guess."

Mac nodded and the two started to walk the ten blocks to the popular coffee shop.

Once they were their they ordered thier coffees and desserts.

Mac then picked a booth in the very back so they wouldn't be over heard by other people.

Apart form comments on their choice of beverages and desserts neither Mac or Stella spoke.

Stella as he had assumed already knew that he had something important to tell her.

They had after all know each other for ten years and Stella could usually pick up on Mac's moods.

They were halfway through their desserts.

Knowing it was now or never Mac took a deep breath and said "Stella remember how I said that my therapy session was eye opening?"

Stella nodded she sipped her tea cleared her throat and replied "Yes, I remember."

Mac took a long sip of his coffee. He then took a deep breath and replied hesitatingly "Well Dr. Collins said that I should somewhat explain to what happened with.. Mac was barely able to say her name.

He took another deep breath and started again "He suggested it would be good for me to explain what happened with .. Ella."

Stella gave Mac a startled look. Clearly she was surprised by his response.

Mac normally didn't talk about his private life with her or any one Stella took a small sip of her tea.

She then smiled warmly and said softly "Mac I know you are really discreet person you don't have to tell me anything I don't expect you too but I will listen if you choose too also I promise that whatever you say to me I will not repeat to anyone unless you tell me."

Mac was truly touched. He took another long sip of his coffee.

He then took another deep breath and replied grateful "Thanks Stella that means a lot."

Stella smiled. She reached across the table and squeezed Mac's hand for a second.

She then said supportive "No problem."

Mac took another deep breath.

He then straightened in his chair and started to recount his horrific ordeal to Stella.


	2. Rehashing the nightmare

_Side Note: For those of you who don't know. In Season 2 of the show Stella had a boyfriend Frankie (he was a forensic artist in the lab) Early in their relationship he posted a video of them having sex online. After she found out Stella broke up with him. Later Frankie who was extremely deranged at this point held her hostage in her own apartment fearing for her life Stella in self defense shot and killed him._

Mac tried his hardest to tell Stella the entire story form start to finish it was much more difficult then he ever thought it would be.

He once again took another deep breath and said shamefully "After I drank that one cup of red wine I don't remember much else when I next woke up again I was.."

His voice trailed off into nothingness.

Mac didn't think he could tell Stella the main details of what had occurred next.

Stella once again that day reached across the table and took his hand in her own.

She squeezed it softly and replied gently "Mac I told you, you don't have to tell me this if you don't want too."

Mac took another deep breath.

He closed his eyes and remembered again back to his last session with Dr. Collins and what he had asked him specifically about this exact situation

_I can start off slow right I don't have too tell her everything all at once?_

_ No you go at your own pace. I'm certain Stella will understand._

Mac exhaled slowly and said "No Stella it's okay I want to tell you I just need to take it slow."

Stella nodded understandably and replied warmly "I get it Mac, I do when ever your ready to start again I'm here."

This time Mac reached across the table and squeezed Stella's hand for a second.

He then sighed and said "Well when I woke up my hands and feet were handcuffed to the top and bottom bed posts and I was well...not wearing anything."

Stella gasped slightly.

She reached for Mac's hand again and Mac let her take it eagerly wanting the support of her touch as he recounted the horrible events.

Mac then said slowly "The next thing I know I'm vomiting over the bed and calling Ella's name."

Mac took a breath and said uncomfortably "She came into the room wearing lingerie I could tell almost immediately that well.. that we _did.. it_ because I could smell it, it was so... _strong_."

Tried as he might Mac shuddered at the memory.

Stella said nothing she just held onto his hand trusting him that he would continue with his story when he wanted too.

The support Stella was giving him made Mac want to break down into tears.

He took another long sip of his coffee and sighed.

He then said embarrassingly "She told me that she had drugged me which I had already figured out because of the vomiting and I had remembered nothing of the night before."

Mac then let out another breath and said somewhat fast "She well... she wanted to do what we had done the night before... I wasn't able to fight her off, I- I- didn't _want_ too but I couldn't figure out a way to stop her it felt like... I was having sex with my daughter, she was so _rough _and... it _hurt_ it was the most awful experience in my whole life."

Mac slowed and said despairingly "Stell, I have never felt so powerless, so.. helpless she would hit me if I didn't do what she wanted or how she wanted it I was able to seduce .. -"

He took another breath and replied hurridely "I vomited a lot in those two days because she hit me a lot I was finally able to seduce her and got her to get the cuffs off of me I put her in a choke hold put my pants back on and called you the next thing I remember was waking up in the hospital and seeing your face."

Ashamed in spite of himself Mac leaned back in his seat relinquishing Stella's hand in the process.

Stella too leaned back she took a deep breath and said in a somewhat low voice "Mac I'm so sorry that this happened to you I really am."

She reached for his hand again through Mac kept his hands off of the table.

Stella asked concerned "What is it?"

Mac replied irritated "You don't feel disgusted about what I just told you about what I did but what she.. she made me do!"

Stella held up her hand and said in a calming voice "Mac she had dominance over you. I don't feel disgusted I felt the same way when Frankie held me hostage you did what you had to do to survive."

Mac felt like throwing up by her words instead of being reassured by them.

He took two deep breaths and said somewhat assured "You really feel that way?"

Stella nodded with conviction and replied "Mac I know you went through hell with Ella but I'm here for you and I'm 100% sure that the rest of team will be here for you too."


	3. Moving forward

Mac sighed and thought amazed and a tad embarrassed _I can not believe I just did that!_

He didn't realize that he would be able to tell Stella all of what happened to him in just one sitting.

Slightly dazed Mac took two deep breaths.

He put his hands back on the table and made no move to pull away when Stella once again grabbed his right hand and held it in her own.

Once he was able to gather his composure

Mac squeezed Stella's hand back and said appreciatively "Stell I can not tell you how grateful I am for your support in this thank you so much for listening now that I've told you I think I can finally start moving forward in my life."

Stella smiled and replied light heartily "Well Mac Taylor I'm glad your happy and your welcome through I must admit that this is by far the most deep emotional conversation over coffee I have ever had!"

Mac laughed and it felt extremely good.

He sighed and said wryly "Well your welcome."

Stella checked her watch and replied astounded "God it's nearly eight you sure know how to tell a story how about I buy you dinner?"

Mac smiled and said warmly "Sounds great, thanks Stell for everything."

Stella got up form her seat went over to Mac and planted a kiss on his cheek.

She smiled and replied compassionately "Your welcome, boss don't worry I'll help you tell the others when your ready if you want me too."

Mac smiled and said assuredly "I'll let you know."

Stella gave him a warm smile and the two paid for their beverages and food.

As Mac walked out of the Starbucks he knew what he said to Stella was true.

Now that he had told her he could and would move forward in his life.

With Stella's help he would tell the rest of the team.

Through now Mac was just concentrating on having a stress free dinner with his closet friend.


End file.
